Living with the enemy
by nameuscool
Summary: Warning: characters are really ooc. Lets pretend Icarly never exsited. Lets pretend there was no, bushwell plaza. Freddie's house burns down and guess who he ends up staying with.
1. Sam

Why? Why did my house have to be huge enough to fit 2 families? Why did my parents have to be friends with HIS? Most importantly though, why did the family have to be his? I know what your thinking, Sam Puckett, what are you ranting on about? I'm ranting on about how my enemy since the 6th grade, Is moving in with us. My parents exact words, when I expressed my disliking of him moving in were:

"Oh, it's only going to be 6 months,1 year at the most." They know I hate him. Hearing his name makes my blood boil. Now, I've met his parents. His parents are pretty cool. It actually makes me wonder how he turned out to be an arrogant ass. I guess they're lucky. You see when their house got burned down, all the stuff that was in their bed room, was already moved out. They were remodeling both rooms, replacing the walls or something like that. Honk. They were here. I walked down stairs, knowing I would be called down any moment, to help. I walked outside. I saw my parents already talking to his parents. Then there he was. He short brown hair with brown eyes. He had a black muscle shirt with plaid shorts on.

"Puckett." He said.

"Benson." I shot back. My parents looked at me with the please- be-nice-look. I sighed.

"Sam, sweety, why don't you help Freddie with his stuff. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and gave me a do. it. DO IT NOW. look. I sighed, I grabbed a box that had scratchy writing that said Freddie on it. He grabbed a box too. I bet you can't guess where his room is. ... If you guessed next to mine, your right! What makes it worse though, is that the bathroom in my room is connected to his. Joy. Not. When I got in his room, I plopped the box on the ground.

"What's in here, your barbie doll collection?" I asked

" Ha ha, funny. No, just some stuff." He glared, I glared back. We went back down stairs. Grabbed more boxes. When we finished I was all sweaty.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Freddie and I said at once. We glared at each other.

"Um, well i'm taking on first." I said.

"Nah, I think I will." He said

"No i'm all sweaty, come on!" I whined

"So am I." He said. We glared at each other more.

"What ever happened to ladies first?"

"When I see one, I'll let them go first."

"I. am. a. girl." I said through clenched teeth.

"Really, **_SAM_." **

** "**Sam, is a girl's name too!." Really it was. Maybe not one of the most common girl's name but it is.

"Oh yeah, because a lot of girls are named.…"

"Freddie!" His mom, Marissa interrupted. She had her brown hair tied up in a bun. My mom glared at me too.

"Freddie , hun, how about you get situated first, then you can relax." Marissa said.

"Only if you want." my mom cut in. I could tell by the look his mom gave him, that he had to do what she said.

"Fine." He mumbled. We both walked upstairs. I walked in the bathroom and started the shower. I threw my clothes in the hamper. It kinda felt awkward. Me being fully unclothed with him in then next room. The door has no lock either. I hopped in the shower. I started subconsciously humming. When I was practically done. I stood there for a minute. The water felt good on my back. I was so into my own world that I didn't hear the door open, or the sneak walking. I did however, hear the toilet flush, and a snicker. The water turned ice cold and I gave out a squeal. Thank god I was done.

"Pay back's a bitch." he said then shut his door. I turned off the water and then wrapped a towel around my body. I marched in to his room.

"What the hell!" I shrieked.

"Your shower probably would of been untouched if I was relaxing you know. I relax after taking showers. Just thought you should know that." He smirked. I just gave out a huge sigh. I looked at the clock. Seven P.M. He got here around 4:30. It hasn't been here that long and I was already annoyed. How the hell am I gonna last 6 months to a year. I went to my room and shut the door. I got my pajamas on and then put my hair in a sloppy pony tail. I walked into the bathroom and did my moisturizing routine. Out of habit, I didn't close the door when I walked out. I was tired. As hell to be exact. He had some really heavy stuff. Plus, since You have to wait several minutes to wash off the mask, I didn't go lay down until 8:10. I laid down, and started listening to my I-pod. I slowly drifted to sleep. Around ten, there was a knocking on my door. I groaned.

"Puckett, your mom says, she wants her movie back." I groaned and turned the other way. I faintly heard a voice say, "Just go ahead in her room and get it for me." I heard my door open. It was silent except for the slight shuffling noise. It was really dark, but then again this was the country side of the Seattle. I then heard a loud bang. I shot right up. Freddie was rubbing his knee. He hit it on my desk.

"Be careful!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but it's to damn dark in here." Oh no. He shuffled to the light switch and flipped it on. The light shot through the room. I saw him smirk. I laid back down and went under the blankets. He laughed as I heard my dvd player open and close.

"Your an ass, you know that." I said annoyed.

"Only for you." He replied. I got out from under the covers and I threw the twitlit (Twilight) book on the nightstand at him. He dodged it, then laughed as he exited my room. He didn't even turn the light off. I groaned. I got up and turned it off and went back to sleep.

**A/N so no offence to any girl named Sam. I am very aware that Sam is a common girl name. This is just another story I've written but I've changed the name. **

**Original:**

**Marissa Tracy**

**Freddie Tyler**

**Sam Dylan **


	2. Freddie

You know what I like doing? Pissing people off. or I should say a person, and that one person would be a girl with blonde hair , who has big blue eyes. A girl named Sam Puckett. I know, why am I randomly mentioning this? Well I'm mentioning this because I so happen to be moving into her house. That's right. I'm gonna be behind enemy lines.

I look out the truck's window, taking in my surroundings. It was somewhere on the country side. We passed a small grocery store. We drove down the road a little farther and turned on a road called Bushwell Dr. We stopped in front of a yellow house with a light brown roof. It was pretty huge. It had a nice big green front and seems like a big back yard too. It had woods in the back of it. That's good. A place to get away. My dad honked the horn. A few seconds later a woman with sandy blonde hair and a man with light brown hair came out. "Nick, Marissa!" The woman said.

"Pam , Mark, I'd like to thank you for letting us stay here." My dad said.

"It's no problem." The man said I'm assuming that was Mark. Then they all started talking about god knows

what. I just stood there, awkwardly, not knowing if I could go inside. I saw the front door swing open

Their she was. Sam Puckett. My enemy since the 6th grade. Ever since she shared a secret about me. A secret I didn't want anyone else knowing. It was the fact I still played with action figures, and Barbie dolls. Yeah the action figures not so much was the problem, it was the Barbie dolls. I was teased and teased. I got called Frida by a lot of people. But what really pissed me off was Sam. She acted as if she did nothing wrong. Sam and I were best friends, and then she ruined it. I was teased until half way to 8th grade when I joined the football team. You see Seattle has tough football players. Coaches only choose the toughest. Plus, I'm pretty sure everyone got over the fact that I USED to do that. But because I'm one of the "the past is the past" kind of guy, I guess I don't hate her as much as I used to. I just love making her life hell.

"Puckett." I said

"Benson." We glared at each other.

"Sam, Sweetie, why don't you help Freddie with his stuff." Her mom said. She gave her a look and she reluctantly grabbed a box. I grabbed one too. We walked up the stairs. She opened a door and plopped the box on the ground.

"What's in here your barbie doll collection?" She asked sarcastically

"Haha, funny, no, just stuff." I glared at her. We glared at each other. She stopped and went back down stairs. I looked around the room and noticed a door. At first I suspected it was a closet but then I saw a door on the other side of the room that told me otherwise. I wanted to see where this door lead to. I opened it up. It was a bathroom. It had green walls with a white ceiling. I saw another door in the bathroom. I walked over to open it. I was expecting a closet, but no it was a room. I automatically knew who's room it was. Their was posters every where, and pictures of friends. The walls were green , just like the bathroom's. This could be used to my advantage. I smirked and exited the room.

Sam and I finished unpacking around 6:10. My parents finished around 5:30. I needed a shower

"I'm gonna take a shower." Sam and I said at the same time.

"Um, well I'm taking one first." She stated. I really just wanted to take a shower and relax right now, But I was willing to wait, but i'm not gonna to admit that.

" Nah, I think I will."

"I'm all sweaty come on."

"So am I." I said pointing to my head showing it was sweaty.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" she whined. I smirked . She made this too easy.

"When I see one I'll let them go first." I saw rage fill her eyes. I've picked on her on this before.

"I. am. a. girl." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really _**Sam**_." I emphasised her name.

"Sam, Is a girl's name too!." She exclamied.

"Oh yeah because a lot of girls are named..."

"Tyler!" my mom interrupted. Aw, and I had another good one too.

"Tyler, hun, how about you get situated first, so that way when you take a shower you can relax."

"Only if you want to." Pam cut in. My mom gave me "The look." I automatically knew that I had to do what she said. I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled. This isn't admitting defeat, it's more of a _**forced**_ surrender. Sam and I walked up the stairs. I walked in my room. I heard the shower start. I groaned. Her enjoying her shower. Should of been me. Not her. I can't have her enjoying something that's rightfully mine, now can I. I felt a prank brew in my head. I made her think I was mad because I didn't get to shower. When in fact. I don't mind waiting. So I guess I need to get a little "payback". What to do. What to do. I sighed. I'll think of something. I took all my clothes and placed them in the proper places. Shirts in the closet. Pants in the dresser etc... . I hung a few posters up. Set my TV up. After everything was pretty much done, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." The door opened It was mark.

"Just a heads up, if your gonna take a shower, don't flush the toilet. It'll turn the water ice cold. "He said. I nodded. He nodded back and closed the door. I smirked. I was about to open the door when I stopped. People shower naked. That means Sam is in there. Naked. What if I go in and as soon as I did she walks out? I stood there and thought about and then I figured out what I would do. I slowly opened the door and closed my eyes. I felt around for the toilet. When I felt it I pulled down the lever. The toilet flushed. I laughed. I heard a squeal.

"Payback's a bitch." I said and ran back in to my room. I was laughing when my door bursted open.

"What the hell." Dylan said only wrapped in a towel.

"Your shower probably would of been untouched if I was relaxing you know. I relax after taking showers. Just thought you should know that." I said. She gave a loud sigh and walked out. I knew I had to wait a bit for the water to warm back up. I turned on my T.V. . I put a movie on. It was called The letter. It got really boring. So around 8:30 I decided to go annoy Sam. I opened my bathroom door getting ready to charge in. Her door was already open. You could see her bed. She was sleeping. Ok. So I may not like her, but it's not a fair game when their sleeping. I sighed. Now what am I gonna do. I turned the water in the shower on. It wasn't that hot. So I went on my laptop for awhile. At about 9:55 I went down stairs. My dad went to bed. Mark was sleeping on a chair. My mom was sitting on the couch, and Pam was looking through a collection of DVDs.

"Aha. Found it." She said. Shoe opened the case. It was empty.

"Shit, you know what, Sam has it."

"I can go get it." I offered.

"Thank you." she said. I walked back upstairs. I banged on the door.

"Puckett, your mom says, she wants her movie back." I said. Then I remembered that she was asleep.

"Just go ahead in her room and get it for me." Her mom said. I quietly opened the door. It was dark. I could make out the shape of a bed with a person in it. I was almost to the T.V. stand when. BANG.

"Damn thing." I muttered rubbing my knee.

"Would you be careful." I heard Sam hiss. She was then sitting up. Rubbing her eyes groggily. Well she's up. I smirked.

"Sorry, it's to damn dark in here." I walked over and flipped the lights on. She groaned and hid under the covers. I laughed as I walked over and got the DVD out of the DVD player.

"Your and ass you know that." I was already at the door. She had the blankets over her laying back down.

"Only to you." I said in a fake loving voice. She shot up again and chucked a book at me. I easily dodged it. I laughed as I walked out and closed the door. I heard her groan again. I walked back down stairs.

"Here's your DVD, Mrs. Puckett. I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Please, call me Pam." She got up and put the movie in. The hot water has to be back by now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I announced and ran up stairs. I went in to my room to get my toiletries that I haven't unpacked to the bathroom. I emptied my pockets then I took my shirt off. I walked into the bathroom. I was about to take my pants off when I suddenly remembered that Sam's door was open. She was sleeping again on her side facing in my direction. I felt a little awkward. I shut the door. stripped off what was left of my clothes and got in the shower. When I was done I put a towel around my waist. I picked up my clothes off the floor. I realized that I had no where to put them. I went through my bedroom and went to the top of the stairs. I was debating weather I should go down or not. I decided I'll just get dressed and go down. I put on my transformers pajama bottoms and put a white tank. I went down stairs. Pam and my mom were watching "You Don't mess with the zohan."

"Um excuse me, uh Pam?" She turned her head from the T.V. Then moved her eyes to look at me

"Yeah?"

"Uh were do I put my dirty clothes?"

"You can just take that empty hamper over there and put it in your bathroom. You can just use that." She said pointing towards and empty basket. I nodded and grabbed it. I went back upstairs and put it next to Sam's. I threw mine in there. Then I noticed something in her hamper. She has underwear that has blue clues paw print on it. This is interesting. I'm sure a few people would like to know about this... . I chuckled and walked back in my room.

I took off my shirt and laid down. I tried to go to sleep. After half an hour of tossing and turning, I just got up. I always do this. I went to the dresser to where mp3 player should be when I emptied my po... Hey! where is it. I checked the bathroom and hamper. I went to the living. My mom and Pam were sleeping. That's good, because I forgot to put my shirt back on. Not there. Where else could it have been? Sam's room. I went up stairs. Should I go get it? I mean maybe it could wait till tomorrow, but what if she sees it and throws it out or something. Or finds it and denies she has it. Just to torture me. I'll go get it. Just incase. I'll be quiet. She won't even know I'm there. I decided that I should go through the bathroom door. Just in case she woke up. Then I could play it off as. It flung out my hands and the bathroom door was already opened. Sounded legit enough. I left the bathroom light on. I saw it on the floor. Where it was I couldn't play it off as. " It flung out of my hands." I'll just have to be extra quiet. I crept to were it was and grabbed it. Then I tried to make my way out. Then it happened , I tripped. As I was falling my hand hit a basket of nail polish and it came down with a loud crash. She shot right up and looked at me.

Oops.

**A/n: Sorry if there is any slip ups and it says Tyler or Dylan. Please don't get confused I'll just keep a little list here as to what the names are if you any of you see a slip up and get confused.**

**Sam Puckett - Dylan Swundon**

**Freddie Benson- Tyler Grud**

**Pam Puckett- Sherri Swundon**

**Tracy Grud- Marissa Benson**


End file.
